Agumon (Taichi Yagami)
Summary Taichi "Tai" Yagami and Agumon are main characters from Digimon Adventure, 02 and Tri. The original "Goggle-Boy" duo, Tai and Agumon serve as the de facto leaders of the DigiDestined, fighting side-by-side through thick and thin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least Low 7-B | Low 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | Low 5-B | At least Low 5-B Name: Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya, Botamon, Koromon, Agumon, Greymon, Skullgreymon, Metalgreymon, Wargreymon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but referred to as male Age: Taichi was 10 in Adventure, 14 in Adventure 02 and around 16 in Adventure Tri. Unknown for Agumon Classification: Digimon and Human Duo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation | Flight as MetalGreymon and WarGreymon, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant as WarGreymon Attack Potency: Wall level (Can knock down trees with ease) | At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Birdramon) | Small Country level (Defeated a new-and-improved Kuwagamon. Helped keep Ultimate-level Meicoomon at bay with the other Champion-level DigiDestined) | Country level (Is considered comparable to MetalGreymon by Gennai although lacks intelligence and runs on instinct) | Country level (Defeated Chaos Etemon, who should have comparable firepower to Devimon w/black gears) | Small Planet level (Punched out Diaboromon, Dispatched Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon, whom could easily reshape entire planets with their power, with extreme ease) | At least Small Planet level (Consistently considered; either through implications or actual feats to be the strongest of the Chosen Children, and therefore should at least on par with Vikemon and Rosemon) Speed: Supersonic+ (Shown to be comparable with Tentomon) | Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Orgemon who can avoid Kabuterimon's electric attacks) | High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions | High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions | Massively Hypersonic+, with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Should be at least as fast as Daisuke Motomiya who could react this fast) | Massively Hypersonic+, with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Regular Human (At least as strong as a healthy and athletic ten-year old child) | Class 10 (Has thrown large Digimon like Shellmon and Tyranomon) | Class 25 (Able to pick up another Greymon easily) | Class 100 (Able to push the huge Dark Network around Etemon) | Class M (Lifts up Housemon. Threw part of a large building at Vendomvamdemon) Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class PJ (Traded blows with upgraded Kuwagamon) | Class ZJ (Managed to slightly affect Meicoomon) | Class ZJ (Comparable to MetalGreymon according to Gennai) | Class ZJ (Should be stronger than Zudomon) | Class XJ (Easily defeated Mugendramon) | Class XJ Durability: Wall level likely higher (Has taken attacks shown to break walls and trees) | Small City level+ (Traded blows with Kuwagamon) | Small Country level (Helped hold off Ultimate-level Meicoomon with the other Champion-level DigiDestined) | Country level via power-scaling (Comparable to Metalgreymon according to Gennai) | Country level (Took hits from Etemon fused with the Dark Network, survived casual blows from Alphamon but was very injured) | Small Planet level, possibly higher (Tanked blows from Venomvamdemon, The Dark Masters and other similarly powerful threats, Survived blows from Alphamon, who seemed to be on-par with Omegamon, however Alphamon was not trying to kill him) | At least Small Planet level (Comparable to Vikemon and Rosemon, tanked Piedmon's finishing move, repeatedly ) Stamina: Very high Range: At least 300 feet (Going by when Wargreymon attacked Venomvamdemon and Metalgreymon attacked the Mamemon brothers and Giromon) Standard Equipment: Claws | Protective Helmet | Missile Launcher | Metal Claw, Rocket Launcher | Dramon Killers Intelligence: Slightly below average. He is usually paired with Taichi, who did show that he could use some strategy in the Dark Masters arc. Koushiro, who is possibly the smartest person on the planet, states that Taichi is incapable of comprehending Koushiro's mind, Azulongmon states that Koushiro would be Taichi if you took away his intelligence. however, spending time with Koushiro has made both Taichi and Agumon smarter. Weaknesses: Agumon will devolve if he use up too much energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' |-|Agumon= |-|Greymon= |-|SkullGreymon= |-|MetalGreymon= |-|MetalGreymon Virus= |-|WarGreymon= '''Agumon *'Baby Flame:' Releases a fireball from his mouth. Greymon *'Mega Flame:' Fires a large fireball from his mouth. *'Great Antler:' Impaled opponent with his horns. Skullgreymon *'Ground Zero:' Shoots an organic missile from its spinal cord. *'Curse Breath:' Breathes out a noxious purple stream of poison or fire from its mouth. Metalgreymon *'Giga Destroyer:' Launches nuclear missiles. *'Trident Arm:' Launches it's retractable mechanical claw arm. Wargreymon * Gaia Force: Concentrates atmospheric energies into a giant molten fireball. * Dramon Killer: Uses Dramon Killer to attack. Is extremely effective against dragon digimon. It's unknown if this carries over all to Dragons from other universes, though. * Brave Shield: Uses his shield to defend against frontal attacks. This shield is powerful enough to easily deflect BlackWarGreymon's Destroyer. Key: Agumon | Greymon | Greymon (Tri) | SkullGreymon | MetalGreymon | WarGreymon | WarGreymon (Tri) Note: For Omegamon's profile, see here, and for a composite Omegamon profile, see here. For the Agumon who was used by Masaru Daimon in Digimon Savers, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Kids Category:Athletes Category:Chosen Children Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Toei Animation Category:Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5